Desire
by SayurixMion
Summary: [Warning Femmeslash and slightly AU] Regina George’s world is turned upside down when she agrees to do an extra credit project in her senior year that allows her to reacquaint herself with a familiar face from her past. ReginaxOriginalCharacter
1. Chapter 1: Familiar Face

_Author's Note: Just to get things straight and less confusing, this story takes place during the beginning of senior year in the 2nd quarter and Regina has NOT enrolled in lacrosse yet, however she is still dating Shane Oman. So now that you know, enjoy the story and I hope you like it _

_Warning: FEMMESLASH! (which means girlxgirl love) if you feel uncomfortable reading this kind of a story then please click the 'Back' button. However, if you would like to read nonetheless to widen your horizons or because you don't mind- be my guest_

_Disclaimer: 'Mean Girls' belongs to Tina Fey and Rosalind Wiseman_

**Chapter One: Familiar Face**

It's funny how so much time had passed and yet everything still seems the same. At least that's what Regina George thought as she sits outside of a café waiting for her order of coffee.

"Here you go Regina," the waitress said and lays her drink gently on the table for her. "If you need anything else just ask,"

"Thanks," the blonde replies and watches as the girl slightly bows to her and leave. Taking in a deep breath, she brings up the porcelain cup to her lips and blows on the liquid before drinking it. _As usual, everyone always seem to know my name._ A satisfied smug smile tug on her lips as she thought about it. Gazing around at the scenery before her and at the empty seats occupying the table besides herself, she chuckles to herself. Though the idea wouldn't hit her as funny a few months ago, the idea did now as she never expected to finally be willing to sit at a table, by herself. That's the thing about the Plastics back then, she was never alone. Nowadays, she is able to go around on her own, not occupied by flunkies or friends like she use to. That was one of the only things that changed since a few months ago.

"Hey Regina!"she hears someone call and looks up to see a classmate she has seen at school wave at her excitedly. _I really can't go anywhere without anyone calling out my name._ But the one thing that never changed is that she still hid behind a smiling face, and her personality is still very much the same. Though she does try to be a little bit less harsh when it comes to talking to people. Sometimes she tended to slip in that area.

With a forced fake smile, she waves at them and looks back down at her coffee. Then she retracts back to her thoughts while her hand idly stir the spoon in her coffee cup like it was mixing something.

Popularity. Status. Image. Various people would always seem attracted to her like a moth to fire because they knew of the things they could gain by befriending her. Even though she is no longer a Plastic, she is still the 'Hottest Girl' in school . As much as she loved flaunting that power she had over everyone because of her beauty, and the attention of people flocking to her, it grew tiring at times.

Then from time to time, due to the incident last year, whenever someone says hi to her she begins to wonder what people thinking of and if they're plotting something diabolical against her. _Like Cady._ She purses her lips together but then tries to shrug it off. _God I'm growing paranoid because of it. _And because of those thoughts, she never trusted anyone anymore, at least not as easily as she use to. She always had to eye them first, observe them, to see if they had any hidden agenda.

A heavy sigh escapes her lips and she narrows her eyes. _There's not one person who comes up to me in school without wanting someone. _Suddenly a image of one person who didn't flashes in her head. She tilts her head. _But there was one person…_

Slowly her head begins to unwind and she slips back to the time she was in the hospital due to the 'incident' with the bus….

­_-Flashback-_

"Frigging- this is ridiculous!" Regina exclaimed when she finally gave up trying to reach for the button to higher up her bed. She wanted to watch T.V but with her 'head gear' she couldn't exactly do it as easily as she could without it. Nor with the fact that she couldn't bend to the side either due to the contraption.

Luckily however, a person walking by her door heard her cry and lightly tapped on the side of the open door. "Need help?"

"Yes, _I do_," Regina says with exasperation and doesn't turn to see who it is. She tapped her finger on her bed as she heard the person walking slowly- and she meant slowly- to the side of her bed and pushed the button for her. _Good heavens, how long does it take for someone to walk to the bed from the door? _The bed made a soft yet annoying humming sound as it rose high enough for her to sit upright. Irritated, she looked to her right to yell the person but stopped as she saw who her aid is.

Before her stood an Asian girl, about her height she estimated, but an inch or two shorter. Her hair was long to her waist and black, with bangs covering her forehead that is styled to the side, giving her a tough look. Her eyes were almond shaped and big- not slanted. The color of her eyes were dark brown, but to such a shade that it seemed black, and her skin color is tan. But what hit her the most about the person's appearance is the fact that she was on crutches.

"Is that alright? Should I lower it a bit more?" the girl inquired, "Or do you need pillows?"

Astounded, Regina stares at her a few seconds speechless but then shook her head. "Oh-uh-no, no that's alright,"

The girl flashed her a small smile and handed her the remote to the bed and the T.V. "Well there you go, you're all set then," she replied and then steadily with her crutches, goes out the door.

_I… didn't even get a chance to say thanks._ And 'thanks' was not something Regina George said often- at least not seriously.

Then about a day or two later, Regina finally managed to get out of bed to practice walking. 'Rehabilitation' Regina heard them call it. Using the two poles on her side that looks like something gymnasts used, she gripped the sides and tried to take one step at a time. After a few failed attempts, she gritted her teeth angrily as she becomes frustrated at the task. Soon, it didn't take long for her to snap at her instructor who said he'll leave her alone for a couple of minutes for her to ease her mind.

"Great, no one can help me here," she muttered.

"There is, but I think it's more up to you whether you're willing to let them help you or not,"

Regina gazed up to see the same girl that helped her a couple of days standing before her leaning on one crutch dressed in grey sweat pants and a white hoodie.

"Y'know, I think you really can make it," the girl encouraged her.

Regina scoffed. "You don't have to lie to make me feel better," she said with a hint of anger as she tried to take another step forward, "If you haven't noticed, I didn't even take 2 steps forward yet."

The girl chuckled. "I don't think you're suppose to be able to move that fast, but I'm sure you can I guess, if you tried,"

Regina growled as she failed to move an inch forward and then looked up at the girl with annoyance, "And why do you think that?"

"The fact that you have so much energy to yell your head off at your instructor is why I think so," she replied, "If you just channel that anger towards walking, you'd be walking pretty soon."

"Channel my anger by walking?"

The girl nodded and crossed her arms. "Yeah, it's practically channeling your negative energy to positive energy," she said, "Alright first off, do you like losing?"

Regina stared at the girl as if she had lost her mind and snapped, "No,"

"Good, then think of you trying to walk as a win or lose situation. You could either win by walking- gaining back your freedom, or you lose," she replied "And forever be stuck here in the hospital having to get help to watch T.V or go to the bathroom," She chuckled. "And I don't think you'd like that very much from what I know about you so far,"

"Oh really-" Regina stopped as her instructor comes back over to her. She deeply exhaled.

"Well good luck then-" the girl was about to say but halted as Regina held up her hand to tell her to stop. Quirking an eyebrow, she asked, "Yes?"

"Okay fine, I can believe what you're trying to say since well-' She gestured at the girl's crutches. "So I'll take your word for it," She saw the other girl nod. "So then how well can you walk?"

"Um- fairly well, I can use both of my feet but I'm using the crutch just in case if I start to lose energy," she replied.

With a large smirk, Regina looked over at her instructor. "I don't need you anymore. You can leave,"

"But-" he tried to say until Regina interrupted him with her hand making a stop gesture in his face.

"You can leave," she replied coldly to him and watched him leave. Turning back to the other girl, she said as if plain by day, "Okay, you can teach me then,"

"Me?"

"Yeah you," Regina said rolling her eyes, "Who else?" She sighs. "And besides, I just fired my instructor so you're going to," She shot her a glare. "Won't you?"

The girl stared at her dumbfounded with her mouth slightly gaping. With a shake of her head and a chuckle, she walked over to the blonde. "Okay, well, since I have_ no choice_ and _free time_," she said with emphasis, "I guess I'll help you out. First off I think we should introduce ourselves, I'm Sora,"

"Sora?" Regina tilts her head back and scrunches her eyebrows together. "What kind of a name is that?"

The girl looked at her a bit baffled but then laughed. "It's Japanese, and it means 'Sky', and though it might sound weird to you I really like my name, "

Regina stared at her for a second as if inspecting her but then nodded. "Okay," she said and grins, "Well then I'm Regina, Regina George,"

"Well nice to meet you Regina," Sora replied with a smirk, and stood beside her behind the pole. "Let's start our lesson shall w-"

"Just asking but do you go to school here?" Regina asked suddenly out of nowhere.

Sora looked at her for a second in surprise from the sudden question and laughed. She shook her head. "No, not yet," she said, "I just moved here so I still need to get situated,"

"Oh really?" Regina asked, quirking an eyebrow with a smile on her face.

Sora nodded. "Uh huh,"

"So you haven't heard of me?"

"Of you?" She paused and thought to herself for a second. "No, nothing really,"

"Oh okay," Though usually being one of the types to like the attention of being known, for some reason a small bit of relief and mixed feelings washed over her when she heard that. Shrugging away those feelings, she turned her attention back to the pole. "Well then, let's get started,"

During the next week, Regina begun to slowly regain back her ability to walk as Sora continued to coach her everyday with tireless effort. Amazingly, Regina found what Sora said about her not wanting to lose help her with her enthusiasm to learn how to walk again. As days passed by, the blonde found that being at the hospital wasn't as bad as she thought now that she had some company. Gradually, Regina found herself growing accustomed to Sora. Oddly enough, when they talked about various things, they never told each other about their social or family life. Two weeks and a half later, Regina finally finished her rehabilitation and was allowed to leave.

"I guess this is it huh?" Regina flashes a bright smile hoping it would be able to hide her disappointment.

Sora nods. "Yeah, well, good luck with things then Regina," she said as she slung her bag over her shoulder, "Take care of yourself," A grin formed on her lips. "And remember to look to the left and right of the road before crossing, or else a certain familiar bus might come along"

_-End of Flashback-_

Regina chuckles to herself as she remembers sticking out her tongue at her for saying that. _Funny, I told her so much about myself but I never got to know much about her. _Regina sighs. _And she was the first to help me without some kind of motive._

She gazes down at her coffee and frowns when she touches the cup to find the drink cold. Not wanting to stay any longer, she pays for her drink and loops her purse over her shoulder. Suddenly, a soft breeze flies by caressing her face as if helping her ease her mind. Closing her eyes for just a second to enjoy the comfort, Regina walks towards her red convertible and pushes a button to unlock the door. _Thank goodness I have late arrival._

A few minutes later, she arrives to school and enters her Creative Writing classroom right before the tardy bell. The class wasn't something she isn't interested in but she took it for the credit. Though she did have to admit that at times the assignments she had to do was more enjoyable than some of the other classes she was interested in. But that's at times.

After saying hi to a couple of her friends and waving towards a couple of people that she knew, Regina takes her seat and gazes up at the front to see her teacher walking towards the door after hearing someone knock. Rolling her eyes, she leans back in her seat but finds herself sit back upright as another student enters the classroom.

_Sora._

"Well everyone, it seems like we have a new member to our family, welcome our new student, Sora Kusanagi," he introduces, and instruct her to sit at the empty desk to the left of Regina.

_Does she remember me?_ Not knowing why, Regina gazes down at the ground as Sora makes her way towards her seat. For some reason her heart beat is pounding a bit more loudly than usual in her ear.

"Regina George, right? You seem well," she hears Sora say next to her and glances over at the dark haired girl to see her smiling brightly at her.

Regina smirks. "Yeah, you too,"

"Hey Sora," says Olivia, another girl sitting beside Sora, "I guess you were able to manage to swap classes,"

_Are they friends?_ Regina stares over at Sora to see her nod at the other girl.

"Yeah, the guidance lady was pretty nice about it," she says with a grin.

_They are._ Regina feels a weak feeling of stomach sinking.

"Okay class," the teacher exclaims to get everyone's attention and while also at the same time breaking Regina's attention, "I have a new project for you." The class groans. "Yes yes I know, but I think you might like this one." A large grin appears on his face. "You see this project is pretty special, and for those that participate will get three 100 test scores," The class looks at him wide eyed. "And for those that don't, I'll assign you another one,"

"What's the project then?" one student cries out from the back.

The teacher chuckles to himself and then looks back up at the class. "It's called Polar Opposites. You see, we'll be reading a new book soon about two characters from two seemingly opposite worlds and two incredibly different point of views becoming friends. So for this project- to get you in the mood and to boost you into our reading, is to live with someone else in this classroom for two months. The condition," he says with a bright smile, "is to live with someone not of your 'clique' nor of someone that is similar to you."

Abruptly, the class breaks out into a outburst and begins to chat amongst each other. Regina feels a sly grin spread from ear to ear. _Partners huh?_ This is just one of the times why she liked this class, but this time, more than all the others.


	2. Chapter 2: Hot Stuff

**Chapter Two: Hot Stuff**

After hearing more about the conditions of the swap, like the fact that the two people do indeed have to live together, Regina quickly raises up her hand to participate in their project.

"Remember now, you have to tell me your partner's name and I have agree to it before you trying to swap," he said after noticing Regina's hand. "Yes, Regina?"

Regina steals a glance over at Sora and grins. "Can I partner up with Sora?"

* * *

"Y'know with the way the teacher looked at you when you wanted to partner up with me was uh… strange," Sora says as she walks down the hall beside Regina, "I'm presuming that you don't do these kinds of things often huh?" 

"Do what often?" Regina says feigning ignorance as the people she pass down the hall watch her bewitched.

"Uh," Sora taps her chin. "Okay let me try to say it in a way that don't sound mean, but does 'opening your horizons' clue you in?"

"Hm, no it doesn't," Regina replies not paying half attention.

"Okay fine," Sora sighs. "Do you or do you not hang out with people out your so called clique?"

"Well," Regina flashes a bright smile at one fourth of the basketball team passing by her, "No,"

Sora stops walking and looks at Regina, who stops walking as well, with surprise. "No?"

"No, I don't," Regina says blatantly, and rests one of her hands on her hips.

"Hey Regina!" her band of friends call out from down the hall.

"I'm coming," she exclaims to them over her shoulder then turns back to Sora, "Anyway about the whole project thing, how about you give me your-" She pauses for a second. "Well no- how about you give me a call and we'll work out the arrangement later okay?"

Sora stares at the blonde in utter shock at her actions but then nods. "Okay," she says and is about to pull out a piece of paper and pen until Regina grabs one of her hands.

"Here," Regina takes out a pink pen from her purse and writes down her cell phone number on the back of her hand "Can you see it?"

"I think I can manage," Sora mutters staring down at her hand.

"Good then," Regina says, for some reason feeling a lack of warmth in her hand when she let go of Sora's. "I'll talk to you later," With that, she pivots on her foot and turns around. Waving her hand over her shoulder, Regina walks down the hallway towards her friends as the people around her move to the side of the walls like some invisible force had pushed them to the side.

"She's the Queen of this school," Olivia says walking up beside Sora.

"Yeah," Sora says with a frown. "I noticed,"

Sitting down at the lunch table, Regina takes a few bites out of her food as her friends inform her about the latest gossip in school. She cracks a laugh as everyone informed her that 'someone' did 'something' under the bleachers or in the bathroom. Before being able to say anything else, a flash of black hair catches the corner of her eye and she looks up to see Sora walk with Olivia towards a table with lunch.

Regina feels another frown wanting to surface on her face but she smiles instead so her friends doesn't notice. Quickly remember how she acted toward black haired girl in the hallway only minutes ago, Regina inwardly cringes.

_How ridiculous. I was just thinking how nice it'd be to talk to her again and here I have the chance- and yet when I did say something, I acted like I'm trying to blow her off. _Her mind flashes a quick image of Sora's amazement at her and it causes her to slightly ball up her hand.

Regina knew how wrong it is to do that to the girl but for some reason at that moment, she felt this uncanny feeling of wanting to show her- everything. How much control she had over the school, the power she had, and mostly, the status she owned. The urge just came out the second she stepped out in the hallway. _Why did I do that?_ Laughter knocks her out of her reverie and she looks back up to see Olivia giggling due to something Sora said. For some odd reason, Regina finds herself beginning to feel emotions that she haven't in ages, like that one that tugs at your heart or makes feels your stomach churn, and for some reason, she feels like she won't be a stranger to those feelings any longer.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Later that night, steam pours out of the bathroom as Regina steps out of her bathroom after a long hot shower_. Nothing beats a long nice shower. _Regina makes her way pass the stereo and pushes the power button. Soon music begins to blare in her room and she sings along to the Pussycat Dolls' "Hot Stuff' and she swings her hip to the beat.

"_Looking for your hot stuff  
Baby, I need it  
Looking for your hot stuff  
Baby, tonight  
I want your hot stuff  
I got to feel it  
Got to have your hot stuff  
Got to have your love tonight"_

With a large grin, she hums to the music as she sits down on her bed and begins to dry her hair. Suddenly her ring tone disrupts the song and she glances over at her phone to see it vibrating. Getting up, she lowers the volume of the music and walks over to her phone. Her grin turns to a wide smile as she sees an unfamiliar phone number display on the screen. Flipping open the cover, she holds up the cell phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Regina?" Sora says with of nervousness in her voice.

"This is her," she replies, acting as if she didn't know who the caller was.

"Hey, it's Sora, I was calling to talk to you about that project,"

Regina puts a hand to her mouth as she tries to hold back her laughter as she could imagine Sora absentmindedly- yet nervously twiddling with her fingers while she's talking to her. _She always did before when she sounded like this._ She clears her throat and wave off her thoughts as she answers back, "Oh yeah, that's right,"

"Yeah.. That…" Sora says and deeply inhales. "Anyway since we're suppose to swap, would you rather come over to my house or should I go over to yours?"

"Yours," _Of course. I can't stand being here anymore than I already am_. She sits down on her bed. _I wonder what her house is like. _

"Oh-okay, um,"

Regina smirks as she can see the other girl scratching the back of her head.

"Well I'm ready for you to move in anytime so you just pick the time," she tells her.

"Really? That's great," she says sweetly. "Well then," She looks around her room. "How about… tomorrow?"

"Alright, so would you like to move in after school or..?"

"After school is fine, just give me your address tomorrow and I'll drive over with my stuff,"

"Okay, well then… I'll see you tomorrow then,"

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow, bye-bye,"

"Bye,"

Regina closes her phone.

Taking in a deep breath, Regina feels a rush of excitement flow up her body as she falls back upon her bed and stretches. _Tomorrow it is._ After a few seconds, her mind begins to calm down and she laughs at herself for feeling like a kid on ChristmasShe grins and shake her head. _Why am I so excited about this anyway?_ Looking back up at the stereo, she leans forward and turns back up the knob. Shrugging off her thoughts, she grabs up the towel and dries off her hair.

The next day, Regina receives the address to the house and is surprised that Sora doesn't show any disappointment towards her as she continues acting like the day she did before. Like yesterday during lunch, Regina unconsciously glance up from her table over at Sora to see her talking to Olivia and the two seeming to be helping each other on homework in some class.

_How long have they known each other? It's only been two months since I last talked to her._ She quickly averts her eyes as Sora's eyes lock with hers as she glances up from her work. _Oh crap, that was stupid._ "Hey what did you guys just say?" she asks, trying get herself back into the group's conversation.

"Oh well we were talking about…." The rest of the sentence goes out of Regina's ear but she pretends to listen and nod. Using her peripheral vision, she sees Sora staring at her curiously and begins to feel slightly nervous as her eyes linger for a few seconds longer on her until she turned back to talk to Olivia.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Alright so you have everything packed right?" her mother asks

"Yeah I do," Regina says and places her bags in the back seat. "Don't worry I'll be fine,"

"Okay, well then I'll see you in two months honey,"

Regina flashes her a smile and gives her a hug. After bidding her bye, she goes into the car and drives off down the street. "Okay, now where does she live again?" she says out loud and stops the car at a stop sign. Looking down, she picks up the piece of paper with the address on it and scans it. _Wow, if I remember correctly then…_ Turning her attention back on the road, she presses on the ignition and drives off down the street towards her destination.

_Well okay- so now I'm going to live with her for two monthss. Not bad. Nothing wrong will happen…_ Regina taps her fingers on the wheel impatiently as she stops at the red light. _Okay but why am I so nervous?_ She takes in a couple of deep breaths. _It's just Sora… who I've been treating like a stranger for the last two days…_ She mentally smacks herself. _Well okay so what? She didn't say anything so.._ Millions of thoughts flashes in her mind and before being able to think she hears someone honk their horn from behind her. "Argh," She presses her foot on the ignition.

"Wow," she murmurs to herself as parks her car in the driveway. Opening up the door, she gets out of the car and closes it as she looks up at the house. _This place is huge._

Before her stands a two story house made out of bricks and wood, and looks like a cross between a summer house slash lodge slash condo. The windows in the front of the house stretches as tall as twice of a regular window and about two of them in the shape of circle with a Chinese style to it. She grins as she notices a balcony and a sun roof on the top of the house so sunlight can enter the house.

_I sure picked the right partner._ She hears the sound of the front door opening and smiles as Sora runs up to her wearing clothes people would for workout.

"Hey, well-welcome, to my house," Sora says with a nervous chuckle. "Do you need help?"

Regina stares at her for a second and laughs as she noticed that Sora said it the same way she did when they first met. "Yes, I do," she replies and opens the door to the back. "It's a bit heavy though," she says as Sora grabs up two of her only luggage. "Be care-" Regina looks at Sora in disbelief as the girl lifts the luggage with ease. _She's smaller then me but she can lift those? I even had some trouble with them._

"Hm? What?" Sora says, turning around to her.

"Oh-uh, nothing," Regina smirks and shakes her head.

"Okay," Sora walks up to the porch and gestures to the door. "Do you mind opening it for me?"

"Sure," Regina skips a few steps of the mini staircase to the porch and opens the door as she leans her back against it so that Sora can get through. After successfully letting her through, Regina closes the door and looks up to be flabbergasted at the interior of the house. "Oh, wow,"

Spinning around in a full circle, she sees that the walls and stairs are made of polished oak, and that the fireplace is made out of stone. In the living room lays black coaches and a large flat screen T.V with the fireplace situated at the side. A large golden chandelier hovers over them to give the living room light at night. Wanting to explore more, Regina walks through the living room to the kitchen to see it look like something out of a magazine with smooth metal refrigerators and marble counters.

"Wow, Sora- you're pretty loaded," Regina says in awe._ And I'm saying this even though my parents are._ She turns to the other girl. "This place is really amazing."

"Thanks," Sora replies and sticks her hands in her pockets. "Be careful with the stairs though, or else you might get hurt,"

"Hurt?"

"Uh-huh," Sora says with a nod.

"Oh? And you wouldn't have happened to have gotten hurt have you?" Regina jokes, but sends a curious look as notices Sora smiling sheepishly.

"Actually that's why I was at the hospital," she murmurs, embarrassed, "I fell down the stairs, quite complicated to explain"

Regina feels her mouth went slack. "What? Really?"

Sora nods. "Well anyway, let's get your stuff upstairs," Picking up the luggage, she goes up the stairs with Regina following after her.

Noticing only three doors in the upstairs hallway, Regina quirks an eyebrow and asks, "There's only three rooms?"

"Actually," Sora replies as lays down the luggage and she opens up one of the doors . "Two rooms and a bathroom,"

"Two rooms?" Regina pauses for a second. "So does that mean I'm staying in your room?"

"Nu-uh, you have your own," Sora says and lifts up the luggage into the bedroom.

Regina follows after her and is baffled as she looks inside the room. Inside consisted a large king sized bed with white fluffy pillows and blanket, a table for studying, and a wooden drawer with a mirror. She smiles as she sees a mini wooden seat standing next to the drawer for her to be able to sit down on if she was to prepare herself in front of the mirror. The curtains on the window was white that created a very dream like atmosphere.

"Alright well this is your room, I hope you like it," Sora says,

"Thanks, I do like it,"

"Good," Sora says with a bright grin, "Well anyway I got to go take a shower, I just finished jogging." She scratches the back of her head. "Uh well, you can unpack and if you need any help just tell me and…." She flashes her a smile. "If you want to take a look around the house, be my guest. Nothing is off limits so you can do what you like. " Sora pauses for a second and taps on her chin. "Well, just don't break anything,"

Regina giggles and nods. "Alright," she says and watches as Sora leaves the room.

_Nothing off limits huh?_ Regina grins as she finishes unpacking a few minutes later. Making her way out of the hallway, she sees the bathroom occupied by Sora and notices a door at the very end of the hall. With a mischievous smile, she walks over to the door and opens it. _Nothing in this house ceases to amaze me._

With a mood completely different from her room, Sora's room was as large as the living room and had furniture matching something a millionaire would have in his room.

_Bookcase. Fire place. Leather seat and table._ Regina slides her hand across the rims of the books and looks over at the fireplace to see frames of pictures. _Oh, pictures_ She walks up the frames and examines them. One frame had a picture of Sora but about the age of 5 and an adult couple smiling happily at the cameraman at the park. _Must be her parents. _The other frame consists of Sora present day but with a wavy haired brunette standing behind her with a large smile on her face and arms wrapped around her shoulders. _Now who is this?_

"I see you finished packing," a voice says behind her causing her to jump.

"God you-" Regina quickly snaps around but finds herself speechless when she is greeted by the sight before her.

Having just finished a shower, Sora stands at the doorway with wet hair and glistening skin as water drops stream down her body. Regina quickly snaps out of her daze as she notices herself staring at a water droplet running down Sora's cleavage.

"I'm sorry did I scare you?" Sora asks.

"Yeah you did," She hears the other girl chuckle and crosses her arms. "Ha-ha, very funny,"

"I am really sorry," the other girl said sounding more apologetic this time, "I didn't mean to. I guess I'm just light on my feet,

Regina scoffs and gazes back down at the picture in her hand. "So, who's this?"

"Oh, her?"

The blonde gazes back up at Sora as she notices the tone in her voice drop and grow more cheerful at the same time if it were at all possible.

"Her name is Iris," she says, and weakly smiles. "She's a childhood friend of mine."

"Childhood friend huh?" Regina eyes it for a second but puts it back on the fireplace. "That's nice," Her eyes went back to the family picture. "So where's your parents?"

"Not alive,"

Regina perks her head up and turns around to see Sora smiling at her.

"About a few months after the picture," she says "There was a car accident, pretty cliché huh?"

Regina feels her heart drop as she sees Sora's eyes sadden but still with a smile on her face. With a nervous smile, she says, "Yeah,"

The room remains silent for a few seconds until Regina walks up to Sora. "Hey, well now that I'm here you're not alone anymore," She grins proudly at her. "How about cooking dinner? I'm going to go shower,"

Sora stares at her for a second in shock but then laughs. "You're still as bossy as you were before."

"What can I say? I'm a natural at giving orders," Regina says and takes a step forward but stops. "Hey,"

"Hm?" Sora turns around to look at Regina. "Yeah?"

"I know you're lonely, but be sure to try not to peep on me while I'm showering," Regina smirks as she sees Sora's mouth drop and her face becoming flustered.

"Wh-what?"

Regina giggles, and makes her way to her room.

"That girl sure knows how to change the mood," Sora murmurs to herself as she tries to fight off the blush trying to come to her cheeks.

* * *

_Author's Note: Honestly I never thought I'd be writing a fanfic for this movie lol but because of the fanfics I read, it inspired me to write one. Anyway, I'm a big person on character progression, and how they tend to grow and change due to falling in love so this story will be focused majorly in that area. That also means that smut and what not isn't always going to come into play. There will be some down times, but there will be good times to make up for it, and I hope you all will stick with me till the end to see what happens and that you guys will enjoy it on the way. _


	3. Chapter 3: Unrequited

**Chapter Three: Unrequited**

"Well 'night Sora, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow," Regina says with a grin as she heads toward her room down the hall after dinner.

Sora inwardly cringes. "You know for some reason- the way you said that made it sound like something is going to happen tomorrow," she replies

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

-The next day-

"Alright class, it seems that something happened to the other gym so for today we'll be sharing this one with the other class, got it?" the gym teacher said next period. "Now we'll occupy the left side of this gym while the other class will stay and occupy the right side, okay?"

"Like this place wasn't small enough," Regina remarks making her friends laugh. Looking over to the right to see the class come in, she grins as she sees Sora amongst the students. _What a nice surprise._ Seeing the other girl look over in her direction, Regina lifts up her hand and waves over her to see her waving back.

"Who's that?" one of the girls beside her asks.

"Sora," Regina says, grinning as the name for some reason gave her a boost of energy.

The whistle blows as the class begins in their activities. Regina's classroom is split into two sports, the girls playing volleyball, and the men basketball while the other class does the same.

Sitting off to the side on the bleachers, Regina talks with her friends until she notices Sora coming up to play volleyball. _This'll be interesting._

_This-isn't good._ _Not good at all._ Sora feels the blonde's eyes on her and gulps. _Especially with her watching._ Leaning her hands on her knees as she stood, she hears the whistle blow and prepares herself for the ball.

"Hey Sora!" Regina exclaims with a big grin. "Good luck!"

Not hearing the last part, she unconsciously turns to look over at the bleaches. "Wha-" Before being able to finish off saying anything else, she feels something smack her in the area of her right eye and side of her nose. Everyone gasps as the loud smack sound echo across the gymnasium.

"Oh my god, are you okay?!" Olivia cries as she rushes over to her friend and turns Sora's chin to examine her face. "Oh my gosh, you're bleeding!!

"What? Really-" Sora reaches up to touch her nose to feel blood on her fingertips. "Oh cra-" She leans her head back.

"I'll take her to the nurse's office Mr. D ," Regina volunteers as she walks over to the crowd surrounding Sora.

"Yeah, you go do that," he says and blows his whistle. "Okay everyone back up! Get back to your activities,"

Regina quickly rushes over to Sora and instructs her to hold up her head as she guides her out of the gym. "You alright?"

"Hm, mentally or physically?" Sora murmurs while she tries to breath out of her mouth.

"Either,"

"It doesn't hurt-" She winces as the pain in her nose throbs. "Much anyway,"

Regina looks over at her and chuckles. "Well, if it makes you feel better, I'm sorry,"

"For what?"

Regina shrugs. "For getting you hit in the face," she says with a grin.

"It's alright, it's mainly my fault anyway," Sora replies with a sigh but regrets it as the pain in her nose worsens due to it. "Besides, you came to help me out afterwards so that's something don't you think?" She uses her eyes to look over at Regina. "To be honest, I'm kind of surprised you did,"

"Really? Why?" she asks._ Actually never mind, I know the answer to that._

"No reason," Sora answers, as they arrive in the nurse's office.

"Strange, she isn't here," Regina murmurs as inspects the room to find it empty. "Just go and lay over there on the bed,"

"Okay," Carefully Sora tries not to look down and successfully after a few attempts finds the bed and lays on it. "Well thanks for bringing me here, you can go back if you want,"

"Hm, honestly staying here sounds like a better idea until the nurse returns," Regina points out as hands Sora a couple of tissues and sits on a stool next to the bed.

"Alright," Sora murmurs and closes her eyes to relax while breathing through her mouth.

She fidgets with her fingers. "Hey Sora," Regina asks after feeling the silence in the room unbearable.

"Hm?"

"Uh-well," She clears her throat. "How come.. You're not angry at me or anything right?"

"Why do you ask? Do I seem angry?"

"No, but I'm surprised you're not,"

Sora chuckles and then groans afterwards. "Uh well no, I'm not angry, but I think I can figure out why you're surprised at that."

After a few second of silence, Regina finally says, "You always had a thing for that before," She smiles weakly. "Figuring things out," She sighs.

"Well at least you didn't just flat out ignore me," Sora says, "If you did, then maybe I might get angry. But I figured with how things seem and the way you acted that there's reasons behind it is so.. Anyway, I never asked because it's your prerogative, you do what you want." She senses Regina's mood lifting and grins. "Just don't expect me to be a push over all the time."

"The thought of you being a push-over never crossed my mind," Regina replies with a smirk.

"Sure it didn't,"

Regina chuckles and rolls her eyes.

Soon as the seconds pass, the two girls begins to talk idly about school and Regina begins to laugh as Sora tells her about some of her most embarrassing moments at school.

Taking in a few deep breaths because she was out of breath from laughing, Regina looks up at Sora to see her grow silent.

"Hey Regina,"

"Hm?"

"I know this is…. That maybe I shouldn't ask because it is gossip but…" Sora begins, "But I heard that you use to be friends with a girl named Janis?"

Regina turns quiet and bites her lower lip. "Yeah," she admits softly, "I did, years ago," Dread fills up her stomach as she knows what the other girl might be trying to ask.

"So did you stop being her friend because you thought she liked you?"

"Well-" The feeling of shame seeps in her voice as she says, "Yeah, pretty much" and stares down at the floor. _As if I didn't seem shallow enough in front of her. _The sound of Sora getting up from the bed causes her to look up to see her staring down at her sympathetically.

"Hey I'm sorry-to bring that up- I-"

Regina shakes her head. "It's fine," she murmurs, "It's true anyway,"

Sora frowns.

"So why'd you ask?" Regina looks up to see Sora staring at her with turmoil in her eyes.

"Well," Sora grabs another tissue and holds it to her nose, "I was wondering if you're homophobic,"

"I suppose," Regina answers.

"Oh,"

Regina hears her sigh.

"Then I suppose you might want to switch partners," Sora replies

"What?" Regina looks back at her in alarm to see Sora staring up casually at the ceiling. "Why? Just because-"

"No no," Sora says quickly, "It's because- it's not because you're a homophob- well actually sort of-"

"Then why-"

"It's because I -" She deeply inhales. "I'm- I'm not straight,"

Regina's jaw went slack. "Wh-what?"

Sora sighs. "I honestly shouldn't tell you this but- well yeah, that's why," she says nervously, "And so if you want to move out then I don't blame you-"

"No," Regina says flat out, a bit surprised herself by how quickly she denied her offer. "I won't,"

"You won't?"

"Well," Regina crosses her legs on the chair and leans back in her seat, her arms crossed. "No," She proudly grins. "Why? Just because you said you like girls?"

"Uh well-"

"I don't really have anything to worry about unless you're trying to say you're attracted to me-"

"Oh n-no, of course not!" Sora exclaims and feels a cold shiver run up her spine as Regina's face expression falls. She clears her throat.

"What? You don't think I'm pretty enough or something?" Regina asks, a hint of anger rising in her voice.

"No, I'm just saying you don't have to worry about that because-" The sound of the door opening and the nurse entering the room interrupts her.

"I'm sorry, did you girls wait long?" the nurse asks.

During lunch, Regina pulls out a chair from her table and sits down. _She's not attracted to me? _Regina frowns as her friends beside her burst out into laughter. A sigh escapes her lips and steals a glance over at Sora's table to see her talking with Olivia. She feels something squeeze her heart _Why not?_ _It can't be because I don't have the looks._ Her eyes goes over to Olivia. _Unless… does she like.. Her?_

"Hey Regina," The blonde glances to her right to see her boyfriend, Shane, pull up a chair beside her to sit. "How're you? I didn't get a chance to talk to you lately,"

"Oh I'm sorry, I've been busy," She slides her hand down his arm as if to soothe him. "But maybe we can spend some time together later," she suggests and suddenly has an idea pop to mind. "Hey, that reminds me, I forgot to tell you, don't drop by my home or anything because I'm not going to be there for a while,"

"Huh? Why?"

"There's this whole assignment thing- um in my class, to live with a classmate for two months," she explains.

"Live with a classmate? Who?" he asks, curious.

Regina inwardly grins. "Oh, I'll show her to you," she says with a big grin and somewhat fake enthusiasm, "Hey, Sora!" she shouts, waving her hand over at the other girl to come over. "C'mere,"

"Hey, isn't that Olivia?" one of the girls sitting at Regina's table asks. "I wonder what she's doing sitting over there, she use to always sit with us,"

_She did?_ Regina looks over at the two girls to see them walking over to her.

"Hey Olivia, come over here," one of them gestures.

The two girls glance at each other but then make their way to their table.

"Yeah?" Sora asks standing in front of them and nervously smiles as the whole group at the table look up at her.

"Olivia, how come you're not sitting with us?" one of them asks.

"Oh- well," Olivia begins as she bit her lower lip and twiddled with her hands. "I-"

"Hey Sora," Regina says interrupting her, oblivious to how thankful Olivia was for her to do that. "I wanted you to introduce you to someone," She smiles. "This is my boyfriend, Shane,"

"Hi," Sora says, lifting up her hand to slightly wave.

"Shane, this is Sora, she's the one I'm living with,"

"Hey, nice to meet you Sora," he says, giving the Asian girl a hand shake.

Regina glances over to Olivia and frowns. _Does Sora really like her?_

"Nice to meet you too," Sora replies nervously, wondering what Regina is up to.

"Um, Sora, hey, do you remember that thing we have to go pick up…" Olivia replies trailing off.

"Oh yeah, _that_ , um well- everyone, I'm sorry but I gotta go and help her get it- Anyway it was nice meeting you Shane, and you all," says Sora.

"Yeah, it was nice talking to you guys again," Olivia repeats as the girls look up at her.

"Hey Olivia," Regina says making the two pause in their tracks before turning away. With a wide grin and gleam in her eye, she tells her, "Just to let you know, you're always welcome to sit back here at this table anytime,"

Olivia nods, "Okay sure, thanks," and walks away with Sora.

"Hey baby, I gotta go too, so I'll talk to you later okay?" Shane gets up from his seat and gives her a soft peck on the cheek.

" 'Kay, bye," she murmurs and looks back over to the cafeteria door to see Sora's back leaving.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Later that night, Sora walks to the fridge to prepare for dinner and takes out the ingredients she needs. She hears the front door open and close. The sound of footsteps tapping on the wooden floor make their way to the kitchen.

"Are you making dinner?" Regina asks, and lays her purse on the marble counter.

"Yeah," Sora pats her hands and turns around to her. "Where were you? Have you eaten yet?"

Regina chuckles. "Can I get a drink?"

Sora shrugs. "You're free to drink and eat anything you like,"

"Thanks," She opens up the fridge door and pulls out a bottle of water. Screwing off the cap, she takes a gulp. "I went out to movies and hung out with the girls a bit," she tells her, "Just to let you know,"

Sora smiles and walks over to the sink to wash her hands. "Thanks, I forgot to tell you on the first day but-" She turns back around to face Regina. "I'm not your mother, but if you don't mind, can you call me to tell me if you're going to be home late or anything?"

"Oh?" Regina smirks. "Worried?"

Sora sheepishly grins. "No, just so I can make sure to know how much to make for dinner," she says, and turns to the sink, "If you haven't eaten, I'd like to make you some dinner so you won't starve, "

Regina's heart lightly flutters in her chest and she nods. "Okay, sure," she replies, "I'll be sure to do that," She puts the cap back on the bottled water. "I'm going to go take a shower,"

"Alright," She hears footsteps making their way up the stairs.

"I haven't eaten yet either so be sure to cook something good!" Regina exclaims from upstairs.

Sora shakes her head and chuckles.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Regina turns on the shower head and moans with satisfaction as hot water drizzles down her body. Closing her eyes and running her hand through her wet hair, she thinks back on today's earlier events. She touches at the area over her heart and remembers seeing Sora sitting with Olivia.Regina scoffs as she feels her heart sinking and shakes her head. _God why am I thinking about this so much for?! It's not like- _She opens her eyes and pushes aside the hair in her face. _I'm not jealous? Am I? What for?_ She scoffs. _Because- no, no way, that can't be possibly right, can it?_ She remember her reaction to seeing Sora out of the shower and her mind goes to abrupt halt. _I like her?_ She shakes her head.

The thought of her liking a girl is- unbelievable. It's ludicrous - isn't it? She can't just accept it like that. But yet, she knew, she knew that it is the only explanation for her feeling the way she could. Nothing else could clear it up.

_8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

Regina takes in a deep breath as the aroma of food enter her senses. Grinning, she walks down the stairs and enters the kitchen to see Sora busy with setting up the table.

_Oh? She doesn't notice me?_ Without realizing it, she decides to take this chance to her advantage and leans on the side of the doorframe, watching her leisurely.

"Chinese huh? You know how to make it?" she asks finally, giggling as she sees Sora jump from being taken by surprise.

"Yeah it's -"

Regina quirks an eyebrow and chuckles as Sora glance up at her but then quickly look back down, her eyes staring intently on the floor like it were interesting. _Oh? Shy?_ Biting her lower lip, she walks up seductively to the Asian girl. "Something wrong?" _Oh she noticed._

Sora stands up from her leaning position but takes a step back and looks over to the wall to her right. "Uh-well," she stutters, "Your-your" She coughs. "Your sleep wear, it's just- pretty revealing," she says, pointing at it nervously.

"Hm, really?" she asks, biting her lower lip with allure and drags her eyes up to Sora's face.

"Yeah, oh-kay," Sora sidesteps to the right and maneuvers around her to get to the stove walks. "I'll get the food so you can go ahead and sit down,"

Regina chuckles with amusement and nods. "Alright," She pulls out a chair at the table and sits down. She leans one of her elbows on the table and rests her in chin in the palm of her head. Finding nothing at the table interesting to look at, she look over at Sora to sense the girl growing nervous from being under her gaze.

"So Shane looks like a nice guy," Sora says making her way to the table. She lays down the plates of food on the table,.

"Yeah, he is," _Sometimes. But the only good thing about him is that he's pretty hot. _

"How long have you gone out?" she asks curiously, hoping to create some conversation.

_Too long. _"Long enough," she replies and then leans her chin in the palm of her hand. "Anyway since you get to ask questions how about I get to ask _you_ some?"

Sora takes a bite out of her food and nods. "Sure,"

_Perfect._ "Just curious but- you - earlier you said you don't feel attracted to me what so ever?" she asks with a mischievous smirk.

Sora coughs as food gets stuck in her throat. After getting a drink of water and clearing her throat, she looks up at Regina and says, "Uh well-" She clears her throat. "Yeah, that's pretty much right,"

"Why? I'm not your type?" she asks

"No-no, that's not why" Sora says bashfully and stares down at her food.

"So then why not?" Regina asks, now leaning both of her elbows on the table, and leans forward as if to intimidate her.

"Because," She grimaces. "I'm in love with someone,"

"You're- You're what?" Regina leans up in her seat. "In love?" She sees the other girl nod. "You're kidding," she says in disbelief. Sora shakes her head. "Oh-kay, you're not kidding," She bites her lower lip. "Really? You are? With who?" she asks curiously, a dissembling smile on her face.

Sora looks at her and chuckles to herself. "Do I have to say?" she asks shyly.

"C'mon Sora, who is it? I want to know," _Is it Olivia?_

She nervously laughs and grimaces. "Iris," she tells her, "Her name's Iris,"

"Iris?" she repeats to herself as she finds it familiar._ So it's not Olivia._ "I heard that name somewhere,"

Sora laughs and nods. "You have, she's the girl you saw me with me in the picture upstairs,"


	4. Chapter 4: Flirt

**Chapter Four: Flirt**

The sound of crickets chirping outside the house fills the brief silence between the two. The look of anxiety is clearly shown on Sora's face as she were on edge due to Regina's dumbfound expression.

"Her?" Regina says almost disbelievingly. Her eyes trail off to the side while she racks her brain to remember the girl's face. _She wasn't that pretty. At least not more than me._ Sora's voice breaks her out of her thoughts.

"But it's a one sided thing," Sora informs her. "She doesn't feel the same way,"

"It is? " Regina says with concern. In the inside however she was grinning, but she didn't know why exactly.

Sora nervously laughs and shakes her head. "It's alright, I'm just glad the two of us are still friends," she says, "I'll get over it over time anyway,"

"Yeah, you will," the blonde assures her, with a bright smile that could even light up the cloudiest of days. "You will," She looks down at her plate "Anyway let's eat or else the food will get cold,"

A little while later, the two girls finished with their food and Regina stands behind the counter watching as Sora turns on the faucet to the sink, the water making a shushing sound while it pours out. The plates clank together as Sora puts the dishes into the sink. Soap bubbles start to form on the top of the water as she starts to wash each dish one by one.

_Hm, so she likes her friend.. But she's getting over it?_ Regina grins, and back tracks on their conversation._ And that's the only reason she's not into me._ She nods her head, piecing all the information one at a time. A smirk form on her face. _But other than that.. _Her eyes gleam a mischievous glint. _It's not like I'm interested in her… it's just.._ An image of a flustered Sora comes to mind and she suppresses a chuckle. Sora was so fun to tease and there was just something about her that she didn't know what- just makes her want to smile in delight if she had her in her hands.

"Hey Sora, want me to help out?" Regina offers with a grin and walks over to her.

"Sure," Sora says without turning to her, oblivious to any of Regina's intentions.

A calm silence fills the kitchen while the two wash and dry off the dishes. Sora washes the dishes while Regina dries them off with a towel. Restless, the blonde steals a glance over at Sora to see her off in her own thoughts while her hands robotically wash the dishes.

_What's on her mind I wonder?_ Noticing the soap bubbles rising more by each second, an idea comes to mind and she smirks. "Hey Sora,"

"Hm?" She turns to the left and slightly jumps from surprise as Regina smudges some soap on her face. "Regina!" she cries and looks back up at the blonde to see her laughing. She sarcastically laughs and grabs up a handful of bubbles in her hand.

Regina's eyes widen. "Hey-Sora, wait- wait!" She shrieks as Sora chases her around the counter with the intent of not stopping till she lands a hit on her. "Oh my god Sora- wait, I mean come on, you don't have to do this,"

Sora laughs maliciously. "I don't think so!"

Regina tries racing around the counter one more time. Suddenly she feels her body jerk backward as she slips on a puddle of water on the floor. Closing her eyes shut tightly, Regina braces herself for impact but feels a soft cushion slip under her.

A loud smack sound echoes across kitchen as Regina lands.

"Ow, god that really hurts," Regina hears someone mutters painfully from right behind her and feels the cushion from under her fidget. _What am I-_

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm- " Regina turns her head to the right and freezes in front of Sora's face which is only an inch away from hers. "Fine," she murmurs as she held her breath. Her mind slowly begins to realize that she's sitting on Sora's lap and she notices other girl's arm wrapped securely around her waist . Her heart begins to thump faster in her chest and she feels heat beginning to rise in her body as she can feel Sora's breath on her face. "Th-thanks for catching me,"

"No problem," Sora replies quickly, after turning her face away to avoid looking her in the eyes. "I'm just glad you didn't glad you didn't hurt yourself," She takes her arm away from her Regina's waist and clears her throat. "You okay though right?"

"Yeah," Regina says with a hesitant nod. "I'm fine,"

"Good-" Sora pauses as she feels her pants beginning to get wet. "What the-" She looks down to see the puddle of water from under them growing larger. "Oh cra- The faucet is still on!" Sora quickly grabs up Regina in a bridal like fashion and puts her on the counter to sit.

Regina looks at Sora in amazement as she wonders how strong the little girl was and grins as Sora quickly hurries to the sink to turn off the water, cursing under her breath for being forgetful.

After an hour or so of cleaning up the mess in the kitchen, the two girls makes their way upstairs.

"Seriously, this house is never quiet anymore with you around," Sora murmurs, turning her head to Regina.

Regina proudly grins. "That's a good thing don't you think?"

"I never said it was a bad thing," Sora points out, and opens the door to her room. "But if I end up busting my bone because you did something I'd think so," She chuckles. "Anyway, I need to give you something- I forgot to earlier,"

"Really? What is it? A present?" Regina walks to Sora to see her holding out a key to her. "A key?"

Sora nods. "To this house," she explains, "Just in case." She crosses her arms and looks at her sternly. "Honestly it seems like a stupid thing for me to do but I feel like I can trust you with it,"

Regina looks up at her with a smug smile. "Are you trying to tell me you want me to move in with you now?"

"I said just in case!" Sora exclaims, her face quickly turning red.

The blonde giggles with amusement, her eyes tearing up as she sees Sora turning away grumbling something under her breath. "I'm just teasing," she replies, "Thanks," Regina turns away and stops in front of her door. "G'night Sora," She waves her fingers at her teasingly and goes into her room.

_G'night huh? I haven't heard that in a while._ Sora grins and closes her bedroom door.

Later the next morning, Regina grabs up her keys from the kitchen counter and makes her way out to the driveway. Walking towards her car, Regina feels the bright morning light wash over her body and feels almost regenerated. "Hey Sora," she shouts as the other girl begins to pull out her keys to open the car door. "How about we ride together? We're going to the same place aren't we?" She jingles the keys in her hands.

"Sure, I guess-why not?" Sora slings her book bag over her shoulder and makes her way to the car.

The ignition makes a soft roar as Regina starts up the engine. Automatically the stereo turns on and Sora laughs to herself as she hears a popular song play on the radio. After backing out of the driveway, Regina begins to drive down the street and quickly steals a glance over at Sora.

"What's so funny?" Regina asks, noticing the smile on Sora's face.

"The song suits you," she says with amusement.

A wide smirk appears on the blonde's face as she recognizes the song. "It does doesn't it?" she asks, bobbing her head to the beat. She begins to sing along to the song, "Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me? Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?" She begins to tap on the steering wheel and looks over at Sora to see her suppressing a grin, her head shaking side to side. She taps her quickly on the shoulder and stares her directly in the eye and sings seductively, "Don't cha?"

Sora feels something pop to her throat and her eyes widen in shock. She chokes on her spit.

"C'mon, sing with me," Regina asks trying to persuade her, laughing as the other girl is getting red in the face. "C'mon, I feel alone singing this song by myself," Still having her eyes on the road, she quickly taps Sora again. "C'mon Sora, sing,"

Knowing that resistance is futile, Sora complies and after a few seconds joins in. Laughter soon fills the car as the two continues to sing along to the song and they begin to dance in their seats.

"Hm, not bad Sora," Regina says after parking the car. She lifts herself out of the seat and closes the door behind her. The car beeps as she pushes a button to lock securely. "We should do that more often,"

"Yeah but not anytime soon," Sora replies, making her way around the car.

"Oh? Why not?" she asks with a sly grin, already knowing the answer.

"Because you're a danger to the people on the road, or at least to men in general," Sora says, laughing as she remembered what happened only a few seconds ago. "Those guys driving in the car next to us was about to crash into a ditch because they were too busy staring at you,"

"Well I can't really help that," Regina defends herself with a smirk as she makes her way into the school and down the hall with Sora.

"Yeah I suppose so," Sora says with a sigh and enters the classroom. "Just try not to wink at them and lick your lips next time," She sits down in her seat.

"Oh isn't a certain person jealous?" Regina teases.

"You wish," Sora quips, "But your boyfriend might be,"

"Hey Sora,"

The two girls gazes up to see Olivia walking towards her seat.

"Hey Olivia," Sora pipes happily, turning her attention to her.

"Olivia," Regina says and gestures her head at her. "How've you been?"

"Good. But it's getting really cold out here lately don't cha think?" Olivia shivers and snuggles up into her scarf. "Think it'll snow?"

"There's a chance," Sora replies with a wide grin, "I hope it does,"

"Hey girls, you going to the party tonight?" one of the jock boys asks from behind Regina.

"Aaron's party? Yeah, I'll be there," Regina says and sees the other two girls shake their head. "You both aren't going?"

"Nah, parties aren't my thing," Sora replies

"Olivia?" Regina looks up at the other blonde to see her shake her head as well. "How come?"

"They aren't my scene either," she replies and weakly smiles.

"You both should really go, it's fun," She sees them shake their head again. "Okay, suit yourselves,"

The students turn their attention to their teacher as the final bell rings for class.

Later that night, Regina stands in front of the mirror connected to her drawer and makes a pop sound with her mouth after she finishes applying on her lipstick. Grinning at herself in the mirror, she finishes her last touches and does one final check in the mirror.

"Hey Sora!" she yells loudly from inside her bedroom for the other girl to hear, "Come in here for a second,"

"What is it?" the blonde hears her say from behind and turns around to see her leaning on the doorframe. She grin as she sees Sora's face expression drop when she looks at her.

Regina flashes a pose. "How do I look?"

"Really nice, you'd probably have a big problem fighting off all the guys wanting to launch themselves at you." she jokes.

The blonde smirks, satisfied with the answer. "Good," She walks out of her room and down the staircase with Sora following after her.

"Hey don't drink too much or anything," Sora warns her as they make their way to the living room. "It's really dangerous, especially with all the perverts at the party,"

_Worried? _She hides her grin and snaps around to Sora. "If you're so worried why don't you come with me?" Regina asks with a smug smile.

The Asian girl crosses her arms. "Well one, like I said earlier, it's not my scene. And two, if I go with you I'd only look like a stalker following you around to make sure you don't get hurt," She sighs and scratches the back of her head, knowing that most of what she's saying is going in one ear but out the other. "Anyway I'm serious, don't drink too much. I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

The sound of the door bell chiming interrupts them.

"I'll get it," Sora offers and heads toward the door.

The blonde scrunches her eyebrows together. "Is that Shawn? Usually he just honks the horn," Regina says outloud.

"It's Olivia actually," she yells to her over her shoulder.

"Olivia?" Regina instantly frowns. "What's she doing here?"

* * *

_A/N: Really sorry if my grammar isn't doing so well, but I'll try to work onit. I hope you guys have liked the story so far, there is still more to come (grins) _


	5. Chapter 5: Emotions

**Chapter 5: Emotions**

Sora stops momentarily and turns her head to Regina. "To hang out," she replies to answer her question.

Regina crosses her arms suspiciously. "Why?" She mentally slaps herself as Sora looks at her a bit baffled.

"Just to hang out," Sora explains, her eyes now studying Regina's face. "You're going to the party so she's giving me company," The door bell rings again but she doesn't head to the door. "Anyway we're only watching movies and eating dinner, nothing else."

"Sounds like a date." Regina says.

"But it's not, and _nothing_ is going to happen, we're only friends. I don't think she leans that _way_ either." Sora says hoping to reassure her and quickly rushes to the door.

"Well I never would've known you were till you told me," Regina mutters under her breath as Sora hurries over to the door to open it. She unconsciously grits her teeth when Sora opens the door and she sees Olivia greeting her friend with a gleaming smile. _God what is with that girl? _She didn't know why but lately every time she sees Olivia smiling at Sora her mind just flares up. It just always struck her so odd that Olivia always seem so happy when Sora is around. _Almost like she likes- _Suddenly an idea comes to her and all the motion in her brain stops. _Wait, does Olivia like-_ The blare of a car honking outside triggers her back to reality.

"Hey Regina, it's Shawn," Sora shouts from the doorway and then tells Olivia to come in.

Not one to let others, especially non-friends, seeing her in any other way but calm or happy, Regina quickly puts out the thoughts in her mind and flashes a big bright smile at the two. However, the thought of the two girls staying alone continues to gnaw her but she tries to ignore it, at least for the time being. "See you later then Sora," she replies making her way out the door. Her shoes tap on the stone cobblestones as she makes her way to her boyfriend's car. Right before touching the metal handle to the car passenger door, she hears Sora shout out her name. Turning around, she inwardly grins as Sora rushes out from the house and down the lawn towards her.

"Hey, if anything happens- or if you need my help, call me okay?" she says worriedly, slightly panting to catch her breath.

Regina stares at her for a second shocked at her friend's concern for her.

"I'll see you later, be careful," Sora says and chuckles as the blonde flash her a smirk before entering into the car.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

On the way to Aaron's house, Regina finally comes to realize that the issue - at least in her opinion- with Olivia coming over the house truly did bug her. For some reason the thought kept popping into her head and no matter how much she tried it makes its way back to her. It were as annoying as a kid poking you with a stick till they drove you nuts.

"We're here," Shane says, disrupting her thoughts and shuts off the ignition.

Loud rock music greets her when she enters the house and hoards of people crowd around the living room hollering and whooping. Pressing her finger against her ear to minimize the loud noise, Regina makes her way down the hall towards the kitchen to get herself a drink.

"Hey babe, my friends are over there, I'll talk to you later huh?" He left before she could answer him.

She rolls her eyes and scowls. Like things weren't already irritating her enough. Regina pushes people that were in her way to the side as she goes into the kitchen. A pile of clean red plastic cups were on the counter and she grabs one of them then fills it up with red punch. As the loud music continues to blare in her ears and groups of people begin to accumulate more in the kitchen, Regina, feeling like she was suffocating, makes her way to the back porch. She sighs with relief as she steps outside and shut the door behind her, the volume of the music seeming to decrease now that she was outside. Feeling like she could breathe again, she takes in another deep breath and sits down on one of the beach chairs.

"Wow, I wouldn't expect Regina George to come out here when there's a party in there," says a person she didn't notice standing nearby. The blonde girl's eyes widen as she recognizes the person to be Janis, the friend she accused to be gay back in past. "Oh scared? Think I'm gonna do something?" she says in a mocking tone and sneers. "If you want, go back in before you'll catch my lesbian cooties,"

Regina purses her lips together and turns away, not feeling like she wanted to add anything more on her list to make her angry.

"What? Too good to talk to me?"

Regina slowly exhales. "Why don't you just shut up?" she replies irritably, "I'm really not in the mood," She brings up the drink to her mouth and drinks it. She grits her teeth as the drink, obviously containing alcohol, flow down her throat to her stomach. The effects made her body warm up against the cold breeze.

Janis glares at her for moment and decides to back off as she scoffs. Turning away, she leans her elbows on the wooden ledge.

Though her first instinct were to tell Janis to leave, Regina decides against it, feeling that it were a waste of energy. She brings her feet on the chair and curls up her knees to her chest. She takes another gulp of her drink. Her eyes scan around the porch to notice that no one else were there. Though she wasn't pleased with the fact of being out here alone with Janis, it was better than having loads of people out here screaming when right now she wants nothing but silence. It's stupid for her to wish for it when she wanted to come to a party but with her mind in a whirl earlier she wanted to catch her breath.The thought of Sora telling her to call if she were in trouble comes to mind and she chuckles with a grin. _So much for having to worry about perverts flocking to me._

Her mind slowly slips back to Sora and she frowns as she remembers Olivia back with her at home. Sighing, she gazes up to see Janis and remembers talking about her with Sora in the nurse's office. "Hey Janis," The other girl doesn't answer. "Janis," she says this time in a tone to make sure she is heard.

"What is it?" she replies, annoyed and rolls her eyes.

"Are you gay?"

Janis scrunches her eyebrows together as she turns to Regina. "What?" she growls. It translates to 'how dare you ask me?'.

Regina does seem fazed by this as her face doesn't show any sign of backing down. "What? I'm just asking," she says.

Janis looks at her a bit baffled, the sign of her anger rising obvious due to the slight heaving in her chest and she crosses her arms as if to stop herself from throwing a punch at the blonde.

"Look, it's not like I'm trying to ask to prove what I thought in the past was right," She gazes down at the cup in her hand. "I'm just asking because I wanted to know. A friend- I mean a person I know, is. Well gay I mean, so I was just curious about it,"

Janis lets out a small laugh and shakes her head. "Wow, I'm surprised," she says, her voice still full of scorn. She still didn't trust her. "Did you tell everyone in the school she's a lesbian too?"

The blonde faintly scoffs. "No," She looks up the goth girl with narrowed eyes. "I didn't," She inwardly grins as Janis's face told her that she was shocked to hear her that she didn't. "Anyway, are you or aren't you?"

Janis laughs again, but this time the tone was more light hearted. "I'm sorry, but if I said 'no' would you believe it?"

Regina sighs, not feeling up for any mind games. "Just answer the damn question, it's not like I'd tell someone." She sees Janis look at her with disbelief. "I'm honestly not, but if you don't believe me then fine," She lets out a frustrated sigh.

Janis chuckles and shrugs her head. "I don't know why I'm actually going to tell you this but…" She nods. "Yeah I am. I like women." She takes in a deep breath. "I love women, I really do. I'll kiss them, I'll- "

"Okay stop, I just needed you to answer the question, not spill about your lesbian fantasies." Regina says. She pauses for a moment to remember what she just said and begins to laugh.

Janis slightly narrows her eyes at her but joins in too as she laughs. A few seconds later, the two grew silent and Janis breaks it. "So why did you ask? Does your friend like you or something? Is that why?"

Regina shakes her head. "No,"

"Then… you're just curious?"

The blonde chuckles. The whole situation was just so ironic. She would have never ever thought she'd ask about something like this. Especially to Janis. "Yeah, I suppose," she murmurs and takes another gulp of her drink. The effect of the alcohol finally gets to her as her mind grows lightheaded.

"Well I'm surprised," Janis comments, "But whatever," She decides not to probe anymore and turns away to lean on the ledge.

The blonde stares down at her drink and swirls it in a circular motion in her hand. "Hey Janis, how'd you know if a girl does like … well another girl?"

Janis smirks and shakes her head. "It's the same signs like a girl liking a guy, there's no difference. Just because someone's gay or a lesbian doesn't make anything different."

Regina taps the rim of her cup. "The same huh?" she says as if to herself but out loud.

Suddenly the back door to the porch bursts open and she sees Shane standing at the door, the music retained in the house now released outside.

"Hey babe, what cha doing out here? Come inside, have fun," he says enthusiastically, not noticing Janis.

Regina sighs but forces a fake smile. "I'll be right there," He seems to be satisfied as he goes back into the house. She gets up and pats herself off as if she had dirt on her pants. Before making her way to the door, she turns to Janis to see the other girl gaze over at her. "Hey Janis,"

The other girl tilts her head up at her. "Yeah?"

"About middle school…" She pauses, finding apologizing difficult to do.

"It's alright," the other girl replies as if reading her mind, "No big deal anymore,"

Regina smugly smirks and heads to the door. With one last question in mind, she stops at the door and looks back at Janis. "Are you going out with anyone by any chance?" she asks, raising one eyebrow, "For some reason I have a feeling you are,"

The other girl chuckles. "Yeah actually," she says.

Then as if on cue, Cady walks through the back door to the porch, heading towards Janis but stops as she noticed who she passed by. "Regina?" The expression on her face distorted as she tried to figure out why two girls who seemed to hate each others guts were outside alone together.

Regina's eyes went over Janis to see her eyes gesturing at Cady in a pointing manner. _Ah so that's who.. _The blonde suppresses her laughter and smirks. She tilts her head at them as if to excuse herself and leaves.

"What was that all about?" Cady asks, turning over to Janis.

Janis shrugs her head. "It's nothing," she says, and shuts the door with her feet. "So…"

_So the two of them are going out. _Regina shakes her head and chuckles. _Would've never figured._ She gazes up to see her boyfriend wave over at her to come over. "Hey,"

"Hey babe," he says with a cocky grin. He wraps his arm over her shoulder.

Regina flashes him a small smile then looks down at her cup. _This is going to be a long night… _She takes another sip of her drink.

An hour later, Regina finds herself drunk in the living room coach making out with her boyfriend on his lap. His hands begin to trail up her sides but she swats them away. Sloppy wet and rough kisses land on her neck and she frowns distastefully. She didn't know why but his kisses makes her want to puke. She searches through images of people in her mind to replace Shane's face and suddenly one comes to mind. Gazing down at her boyfriend, the image of the person takes his place. As if by magic, her skin went on fire from her boyfriend's touches and kisses. She grabs the side of his face and brings her lips down hungrily to his-or more like the person she was thinking about. A few seconds later, she notices the body under her grow limp and she opens her eyes to see that Shane passed out. Irritated, she throws him to the side and gets off his lap.

Feeling something is beginning to crawl up her throat, Regina rushes outside the front door. She throws up on the lawn. A few seconds later, she walks into the bathroom and rinses out her mouth, mentally taking a note to herself to never drink as much anymore. She opens the door and makes her way to the living room to see her boyfriend still laying on the couch passed out.Not wanting to stay any longer, she wonders how to get home and remembers Sora. She quickly whips out her cell phone from her purse.

_What was her number again?_ She skims through her address book and frowns._ I don't have it? Why? _She retraces her thoughts. _Oh my god… _She sighs. During their exchange of phone numbers for the project, Regina remembers only handing her phone number but not receiving Sora's. _I'm so stu-_ _How the heck am I suppose to-_ She remembers call history and searches through the phone numbers to find Sora's. It's the last on the list. _Thank god I didn't call anyone! _She sighs from relief and pushes the call button.

Someone picks up call. "Regina?"

She slumps against the wall. "Sora?" she murmurs. Her body weaken as she hears the other girl's voice.

"Is something wrong?" She grins as she notices the urgent tone in her voice.

"Mind bringing me home? My boyfriend passed out," She gets up to her feet and makes her way out the front door. Turning to the side, she notices a porch swing occupied by a person who is passed out. She tries to move his leg to make space for herself but ends up making him fall to the floor. He must've fallen pretty loudly because Sora quickly asks "What was that?"

"It's nothing," she replies and sits down. "So do you mind? Can you pick me up?"

"Sure, of course, but where's the house?"

After giving the directions Regina hangs up. She stares down at her clothes and is thankful that she didn't have any barf on them. _I wonder if Sora'll be pissed to see me like this. _She rakes her hand through her hair to take out the knots and chews on gum, hoping that it would somehow dissipate the nasty taste in her mouth.It's funny, even in this state she is still worried about her image. About twenty minutes later to her surprise, Sora arrives and she makes her way to the car.

"Are you alright?" Sora asks with worry when Regina opens the door.

"I'm fine," she says getting into the car and leans back on the seat. The cool leather against her skin feels good against her hot body. She hears Sora sigh.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Okay we're back," Sora turns to the side. "Regina?" Her mouth went slack as she sees the other girl is somewhat conscious. Shaking her head, she sighs and gets out the car. Closing her door, she makes her way around and opens the door to Regina's side. "You alright?"

Regina weakly nods.

Sora looks at her with disbelief. "You're.. I don't think you'll even be able to make it past the stairs." She sighs. "Guess I'll have to piggyback ride you," Turning around, she looks over her shoulder and takes both of Regina's arm. After positing them to wrap around her neck, she takes a hold of the blonde's legs and pulls her up against her back securely. "Hang on tight alright?" She feels Regina lay her head on her shoulder and nod. Carefully she gets out of the car while making sure that that Regina doesn't hit her head. "Whew," Sora closes the door with her foot

"Where's Olivia?" Regina mumbles against her shoulder.

"Hm?-Oh, she left already, about an hour or so ago I think," Sora says and chuckles as she felt a grin from Regina. She begins to walk. A grunt escapes her mouth as she carries Regina's body on her back across the lawn, the grass crunching beneath her feet.

Regina closes her eyes and snuggles softly into the other girl's back. Her nose catches Sora's scent and she deeply inhales. The smell makes her skin tingle and she giggles from the invigoration. She tightens her hold around Sora's neck.

The black haired girl quirks an eyebrow. "Something funny?" She dismisses it as she feels Regina shake her head. She makes her way up the porch stairs and to the front door. After a few seconds of trouble, Sora manages to open it and kicks it closed. Taking a look up at the stairs, she mentally prepares herself and carefully makes her way up.

"Thanks Sora," Regina slurs in Sora's ear, and grins as they reach the top.

"Welcome," Sora pushes the bedroom door open and sits on the bed softly, the mattress sagging due to their weight. "Okay let's get you to bed," she says with exhaustion. She notices Regina's arms around her shoulder slightly loosen but doesn't let go. "Regina?"

"Hm?" Regina hums, and drunkenly opens one eye.

She turns her body to the side to look at the blonde. "Your arms-" Sora cuts off midway as Regina decides to lay down on the bed and drags her along, her arms still secure around her neck.

"R-Regina," Pulled down from the force, Sora begins to blush as she sees the blonde snuggle into her pillow and grin seductively up at her, their face barely two inches apart from each other.

"What's the matter?" Regina asks softly, barely over a whisper and then giggles. Her gaze softens as she opens her eyes to see Sora staring down at her with worry.

"You're…" Sora feels heat rising up her neck as Regina's arms begin to slide off her shoulder but in a teasing manner. She gulps. "You know, uh.. You can let go now-" Her blood freezes as Regina's hands, though seeming to slide off her shoulder, instead cups the side of her neck. "What're you.." She trails off.

The blonde looks up at her mischievously and bit her lower lip. Flashing a quick grin, she jerks Sora down to her.

"Regina-" Her eyes shot wide open in surprise as soft lips press up against hers. _Wha.. What?!_

* * *

_A/N: People tend to do some wild stuff while their drunk (grin)... So will Regina remember this incident the next morning? Review if you like this chapter :) And thanks for those that already have so far, it makes me happy to read them_


	6. Chapter 6: Turmoil

**Chapter Six: Turmoil**

Early the next morning after finishing a refreshing shower from jogging, Sora makes her way down the staircase. In the living room, she squints her eyes to shield out the bright light blaring at her and enters the kitchen. The refrigerator makes a suction like noise when she opens the door and pours herself a glass of water. A stream of clear liquid slide down her throat as she gulps down the drink quickly like she were dehydrated. She slams the glass of water down on the counter in a hurried manner. Suddenly images of last night flashes through her mind and she shakes her head. Quickly she refills her drink.

"Sora?" The soft hoarse voice knocks the Asian girl out of her reverie. "You alright?"

"Regi-" Sora says startled, and nearly chokes on her drink as she were in the middle of drinking it. She coughs and pats her chest.

"You okay?" Regina inquires and softly chuckles, leaning against the doorframe.

"I- I'm fine," She smiles sheepishly at the blonde. Her eyes scan over Regina's appearance and seeing that she had ruffled hair, she concluded that she must've just woken up, "Hey-" She abruptly stops and lowers her voice as she remembers that Regina must have a hang-over. "Sorry," She winces. "Well I'm fine. Just - things on my mind. But how about you? How're you feeling? Okay?"

After hearing Sora's cheerful voice, Regina's shoulders slumps and she sighs. "Honestly, I feel like crap," she mutters and walks over to her. She pulls out the wooden stool placed under the marble counter, conveniently placed there so its not in the way, and sits down. She runs her hand through her hair. "But I'm feeling better though. Probably in about an hour I'll be as good as new. Mind getting me some water?"

"Sure," Sora heads to the cabinet to get a clean glass. "So I'm guessing that food is a no go?"

The blonde waves her hand. "No food right now," she murmurs, "I don't think I can stomach it," Sora lays a glass of water in front of her and she thanks her before drinking it all.

"That bad huh?" She leans her back on the refrigerator and crosses her arms. "So how was yesterday's party? Did you have fun?"

Regina gazes down and traces the rim of the cup with her finger. "It was alright," she murmurs. "I should've listened to what you said to me yesterday," She looks up at Sora to see her looking at her a bit confused. She must've forgotten. "About drinking," she replies, to refresh her memory. A sly smirk spreads on her face as she eyes Sora who begins to blush.

"Wh-what?"

" Why're you blushing?" The smirk on her face begins to widen from amusement.

"Uh…" She stays silent and avert her eyes.

"Hm… Did I do something yesterday?" Regina curiously raises an eyebrow.

Sora stands upright and picks up her glass. "Do you remember anything that happened yesterday?"

Regina scoffs playfully and chuckles. "No, it's kind of all a blur," Her eyes continues to lay on Sora like she were a prey. "So did I?"

"Did you what?"

"Do anything,"

"N-no," Sora fights back her blush and puts her glass in the sink, thankful that Regina can't see her face right now since she's facing away from her. "But you didn't get too drunk did you? That you could've gotten taken advantage of?"

Regina's gaze softens and she chuckles softly to herself. "Yeah I was pretty drunk, but I'm pretty sure I didn't,"

"Really? How?" she asks, looking back at her over her shoulder.

"My boyfriend was there," she replies, "And from what I remembered I was making out with him the whole time," She chuckles as Sora's cheeks turn a soft shade of pink.

"We-well, that's nice," Sora grins at her bashfully. "Good,"

Regina chuckles, entertained as Sora turns back to the sink, obviously embarrassed as she takes her time to wash the one glass in the sink. Greenish gray eyes gleam slyly as they fall on Sora's back. She softly grazes her lower lip with fingers and her heart flutters as remembers how Sora's soft lips felt against her own. Regina taps the counter idly as she remembers feeling euphoria spread out through her veins like a burst during their kiss.

Honestly, Regina is even shocked at herself. The strong blissful like feeling rushing through her was so strong yesterday, it was alien to her. She never experienced it before and never would she have ever in her life predict that she'd ever kiss a girl, and to top it off, enjoy it.

Currently, her mind is pounding her with thousands of questions and she tries to shake it off. The situation right now is way too confusing, and Regina decides at least for the time being, to pretend that the kiss didn't happen. It's not like she'd make herself forget it- she couldn't even if she tried- but for now, she'll just act like she didn't remember until she gets her thoughts in order.

"Hey Regina?"

Regina quickly snaps out of her thoughts and in a calm manner, gazes up at Sora. "Hm?" Her face shows no sign of turmoil.

"I was wondering…" Sora dries the cup in her hand nervously with a dry towel. "Are you free today? "

The blonde raises an eyebrow curiously. "Free?" Her eyes looks to the side for a second and goes back to Sora. She purses her lips together and softly shakes her head, enough that it wouldn't trigger a large headache. "Yeah, pretty much, I don't have any plans. Why?"

"Would you like to go hang out somewhere today? With me?" Sora asks with a shy smile.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Bunches of colorful balloons float in the air as kids rush around, bumping into crowds of people in line to get to game booths amongst friends. Loud music blares so loud that it were almost deafening if any chose to stand even remotely near a speaker. Large families or groups of couples stroll along cheerfully through while passing stands and indulging themselves in conversations while some of them keep their eyes peeled for stands that might catch their interest. Across the place, large rides with screaming customers yell from the top of their lungs as they hurl into the air.

"This really isn't what I had in mind…" Sora mutters.

"Come on Sora, don't be scared," Regina shouts to Sora over the noise and drags her roommate into a line.

"Scared?" The Asian girl gazes up at the large ride before her called "Ring of Fire" and shrinks. "You know, if I was to planning to die today I'd ride maybe but-"

"Sora you won't die from riding that thing," Regina cuts in, very amused to see Sora in fright.

"That's what they all say till someone actually falls off it. Besides, this is only a small carnival, the thing doesn't look very safe or stable," Sora mutters unconvinced, crossing her arms to hold her ground. "This ride spins you in a 180 circle upside down- and even worse- look change is falling out of their pockets!"

Regina sees her point up to the ride and she glances over to see silver coins drop mid-air out of some guy's pocket. She purses her lips together and turns back to Sora. She flashes the other girl puppy eyes and a pout. "Please?"

Sora looks at her with disbelief. "Wha- No, I can't believe your-"

"Please Sora? I can't go on alone, I need you with me,"

Noticing a guy in front of Regina eyeing her from behind, Sora, flustered, finally gives in and sighs. "Yeah okay, I'll go," _Just in case that guy decides to do something funny._

"Yes!" she yells in triumph, her hands up in the air and she claps. "Great, now these wrist straps won't go to waste, after all, there's still so many more rides for us to ride on,"

"What? More rides? But-"

"What? These straps let us on unlimited rides, it's a waste if we don't go on more rides don't cha think?"

The ticket collector yells for the next batch of people to climb onto the ride.

"It's our turn!" Regina exclaims happily and pulls her forward with her.

"Doesn't your head still hurt from your hangover?" Sora asks.

"No, it went away about an hour ago," Regina replies with a smirk

The smaller girl takes in a deep breath as she sits down in one of the seats. Regina occupies the one of her right. Feeling her hands growing sweaty, Sora wipes her hands on her jeans. An operator of the ride tells them to pull down the handle over them to and checks everyone to make sure everything is secure.

Sora pulls the cushion over her and pulls on it to find it locked. A small bit of relief washes over her but she continues to take in deep breaths.

"You okay?" Regina looks over at her curiously. "You're breathing pretty hard," She senses Sora's anxiety and feels guilt rising in her. _She looks petrified. _

Sora's face fell but she flashes her a weak smile. "Just nervous," Her hands locks itself to the handle in front of her as if her life depended on it. Though she believed it really did.

Regina chuckles and pats Sora's hand. "Want me to hold your hand?"

The kids sitting in front of them fidgets in their seat and looks up at the two girls, eyeing them with what seems like curiosity. Sora brushes them off.

"Up to you," Sora mutters and tenses up immediately as the ride begins to start. She clenches her teeth together and stares at the metal floor with great intensity. Suddenly she feels a warm hand grasp her right reassuringly and glances over at Regina to see her softly smiling at her. As the ride begins to move up, Sora closes her eyes and hear Regina squeal in delight as they hang overturned momentarily before dropping back down in a fast swoop.

The blonde looks over at Sora and smirks as she hears her muttering things over her breath. "Hey it's alright Sora, open your eyes," she nudges.

"But-" Reluctant to do so at first, Sora peers open one eye and yells in fear as ride goes back up but this time backwards. "Oh my friggin-"

The blonde feels Sora's grip tighten on the bar under her hand.

_I can do this, I can do this. _Sora opens her eyes the moment they hang upside-down. _Okay- change of plans, think like you're flying. _The ride swoops down and she tries to push away the feeling of her stomach sinking. Feeling Regina give her hand another squeeze, her body eases up. All thoughts in mind slips out like water and instead is replaced with nothing but the feeling of the warmth holding her hand.

"See it wasn't so bad," Regina says after the ride.

"Yeah," Sora deeply inhales and sticks her hands in her pockets. "Want to go on another ride?"

"Really?" Regina quirks an eyebrow. "You're not scared?"

"I didn't say that, I still am," She brings out her hand from her pocket and gestures at the orange band around her wrist. "But we did pay for this thing to ride so.. We shouldn't put it to waste right?" Sora notices a tinge of some kind of emotion flicker in Regina's eyes but couldn't place a finger on it. "I can handle it,"

"You're right," Regina beams. "But are you sure?"

"Positive, you're only here for the rides right?"

"Only thing I think is worth coming here for,"

"Then let's go," Sora says with enthusiasm and laughs as the two begin to walk off to another ride.

Time slowly begins to pass as the two girls continue to ride on numerous rides, mainly ones that spin them in the air in circles, ones that make people's eyes bulge out with fear and hands perspire. Never taking time to rest except when standing in line, the two never stayed with their feet on the ground for long. However Sora's persistent fear of being fling out the seat gnaws at her stomach every time and she shut her eyes whenever the ride gets too fast for her tastes. However when she did, Regina cues in and holds her hand, comforting her.

Soon the bright orange sun in the distance begins to go into slumber and the moon rises to take its place in the sky. Finally feeling a bit burnt out, Regina decides to take a break by riding the Ferris Wheel because the idea of standing around doing nothing isn't appealing to her.

"Isn't this great?" Regina stares out at the view from seat in awe. "The lights are so pretty," She looks over at Sora and laughs.

"Wh-what's so funny?"

Regina points downwards. "You're still scared?" In front of her Sora nervously holds onto the pole poking out from the floor between them with both of her hands gripping it and her posture leaning forward to make sure she doesn't fall out from leaning back in the seat.

"What? I'm scared of heights," Sora mutters and meekly grins.

Regina chuckles. The fact that the other girl is scared out of her wits yet endure every ride with her by her side impressed her. Part of that was the reason why she held onto Sora's hand was to calm her, it was repayment, but yet at the same time rewarding because she noticed that every time she did it, Sora's face grew a bit more calm. It seemed like she had a soothing effect on her. Though there was another reason behind her actions and it was because every time she did this, this addictive feeling spurs in her heart. It was so intense that her mind for some reason couldn't remember it because it was so immersed in it, like she was getting drunk off of the feeling. It was the same reaction she had when she kissed Sora.

_Do I really like her? _She glances up at Sora to see the other girl gazing off at the view with a large childish grin plaster on her face. _But why? _Noticing that she can take this chance to her advantage, her eyes study the other girl's features. Her looks were pretty average, but at the same time unique. Overall, she really couldn't find something that would attract her to Sora, except her demeanor. Her personality was what drew her. Her kind nature and gestures were always pure and though at times seems passive were always thoughtful and honest. That's what strikes her most, and that surprised her.

To be put bluntly, and even though it sounds shallow and is shallow, that factor never really appealed to her before. Heck, if it did, she would've dumped Shane, but she didn't. Seeing Sora turn to look over at her, she immediately snaps out of her thoughts and see the other girl smile at her. Suddenly her heart flutters. She suppose there was one more reason why she liked Sora. Her face was always honest.

"This view really is great, I'm glad we came here" Sora tells her, clearly enjoying the ride now that she knows she's safe.

"Even though we went on all those rides?"

Sora thinks for a second, biting her lower lip while doing so but says, "Yeah, even though we did." She crosses her arms. "I actually am beginning to like them."

"Oh really?'

Sora nods and laughs. "Yeah, it's not half bad, if you want to go again sometime we can, I wouldn't mind." She stares at the ground for a moment and gazes back up at Regina. "Thank you by the way,"

"For what?" asks Regina.

"For trying to calm me down through all the rides, I appreciate it," Sora replies, and shyly looks away. "It helped a bit,"

Regina chuckles and nods. "No problem," she says and mutters while inhaling, "I made you go on them anyway,"

"No you didn't, I insisted," Sora says.

Regina grins at her and laughs. "Okay fine, if you admit that then it's all you're fault for getting on the rides,"

Shaking her head in disbelief and chuckling to herself, Sora peers up at the sky. "Hey Regina,"

"Hm?"

"Do you like star gazing? Or well- sitting somewhere and watching the stars?"

"Are you asking me out in a date?" Regina teases and laughs as Sora blushes.

"N-no, I was just asking if you did or not, I was planning to go out tonight to…" she mutters.

Regina giggles. "Oh really? So you weren't asking for a date,"

"No, I wasn't asking for that," Sora retorts, and rolls her eyes. She turns to the side as the ride finally finishes and they get off. "You could just say no you know,"

Regina sweetly grins as Sora goes over to a food cart.

"Want anything?" she asks.

"No, not really,"

Sora goes up to the stand owner and buys a bag of cotton candy.

"You're buying cotton candy?" Regina asks, as if the idea of doing so was preposterous.

"Hey, what can I say? I love cotton candy," Sora opens the bag and rips off a blueberry flavored piece. She sticks it into her mouth, savoring the taste while a remainder of the cotton sticks out.

The blonde scoffs playfully and plucks out a piece hanging from the tip of Sora's mouth. She puts it into her mouth.

Sora looks at her with surprise, her face growing red. "Uh-"

"Not bad," Regina comments, some of the candy still dissolving on her tongue. "Mind sharing with me?

"N-no, not at all,"

Regina flashes her a satisfied grin. "So what next?"

"I was thinking about eating, but do you still want to go on some rides?"

Taking a glance around her, she turns to Sora and shakes her head. "How about we leave and go eat somewhere?"

"Sure, sounds fine with me," Sora looks at Regina in surprise as the blonde wraps her arms around the crook of hers and walks with her out of the carnival.

* * *

_A/N: Hey everyone, thanks again so much for your reviews :) I always love reading them, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's short- I apologize, but I figured its better than nothing. And just to give you a heads up (I hope you guys won't get too angry) but I'll be focusing on my HP fic I've been working on before from now on till it's finished because I really want to finish it before the end of school (by June 5 to be more specific). I'll be leaving on a trip to Vietnam for 2 months so I won't be able to update any of my stories during that period. Really sorry, but I'll do what I can to update. _


	7. Chapter 7: Rumbling Hearts

**Author: Hey everyone! How've you been? Good I hope, Im truly sorry for not writing sooner, I always wanted to but I know with all the chaos of college life and homework really didn't allow me to. But finally now that summer has come, I'm free (unless I get the job I wanted) and I'm gonna be writing as much as I can =D I hope you guys enjoy, and that this chapter makes up for all the waiting. Again Im sorry for the wait but no worries, more will come and soon =) And btw, comments/reviews are very much welcome, I love reading what you guys think about it. Love it? Hate it? I hope u love it lol**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Rumbling Hearts**

Gravel crunches beneath tires as Regina drives on a dirt road through the woods. The path down the dirt road is dark and only the light from the headlights help them drive. After five minutes, Regina stops the car and gets out to move a sign blocking the road and after passing it, puts the sign back in place. The blonde grins when she hops back into the car and sees Sora smiling.

However, unknown to Regina, Sora is actually feeling a bunch of emotions all while having a smile on her face. Nervousness, excitement, shock. The smaller girl can hear her heart beating loud in her ears like they were drums. Heat rushes up to her face as she notices Regina is driving deeper into what seems to be the woods, and there is no one else in sight. Mentally, Sora's mind is running a mile a minute, wondering where her friend is taking her, especially to a place where there is no other person and no end in sight.

_Just the two of us. _Sora gulps, hoping that she won't do or say anything to mess the mood up. At the moment, even with all of her nerves shaken up, the thing that surprises her the most is Regina offering to take her somewhere. When the blonde offered when they were at the fair, Sora thought her friend was going to take her to a more public place, not some place secretive. _Like.. A restaurant, or maybe to the movies._

"We're here," Regina says, snapping the other girl out of her thoughts. She turns the keys and shuts off the ignition. A big smile spreads, ear to ear, when she sees Sora's eyes widen and the girl gasp in amazement at the view before her. Quickly the dark haired girl rushes out of the car.

Standing a safe distance from the cliff a few feet away from them, the pair stands next to a large oak tree. In awe, Sora looks at the view that offers nothing more but one of the most beautiful sights she has ever seen. Evergreen trees seem to blanket the land for miles, large snow mountains stand tall in the background, lakes shimmer with stars gleaming on the surface of the water, and long fields of grass stretch towards a seemingly endless horizon.

"Like the view?" Regina asks smugly, crossing her arms. She sits on the hood of the Civic Honda, quite happy with herself at seeing how astonished Sora is. The blonde's eyes soften as she too gazes out at the view while past memories pass through her mind.

"It's - amazing," Sora murmurs under her breath, taking in the image

"Good, I'm glad you like it," Regina says, curling a leg up so she can rest her chin on her knee, "But don't let anyone else know of this place, only you and I know about it,"

"What? Really? But- how-"

"I found this place when I was a kid. It's actually right behind my house," Regina explains, "But you can only get here from walking up the dirt road, the mountain is too steep to just go up… And.. I made sure no one else would find this place because I wanted this to be _my_ spot,"

"Oh~ so you placed that sign that blocked us earlier to make other people drive away?"

Regina nods, her eyes softening as gentle as the moon drifting among the clouds. "Yeah, I can never be alone anywhere else but here,"

Sora notices a glint of pain in Regina's eyes and sits on the hood next to her. Nervous, she scratches the bridge of her nose, unsure of what to say.

"Thank you.. For showing me this place,"

Greenish gray eyes shift over to Sora and a small blush comes up to her cheeks. "No problem," she mutters into her knee, "Don't think you're special or anything, I just felt like coming here, and u mentioned star gazing,"

Sora chuckles, amused. "Well I want to thank you anyway," she replies, "Because even if I'm not special, it means a lot to show me your special place,"

Regina squints her eyes, trying hard to fight back her blush.

"And it's my birthday," Sora pipes happily, "Showing me this beautiful place is icing on the cake I think,"

The blonde sits up. "W-what? Y-your birthday?"

Sora nods, her head slightly tilting as she wonders if she didn't say it loud enough. "Yeah, it's my birthday," she repeats, "That's why I asked you to hang out with me today,"

"What?! Why didn't you tell me?" Regina scolds.

Surprised, she retorts, "Erm- well I didn't see the need to, and I don't want to make you come hang out with me. Besides, if I mentioned it were, you'd come along with me more because it's my birthday instead of you actually _wanting_ to hang out with me,"

The blonde huffs while her mind thinks up of things to give Sora for her birthday. It is way too late for her to get a gift so she knows going to a shop to get a present is out of the question and getting a cake isn't possible as all the bakery places is closed. So what was it that Regina could give right now, without having to buy anything?

A light bulb goes off.

"Oh I'm giving you a gift all right," she murmurs out loud so that Sora can hear.

"Hm? A gift? But you don't have to-"

With a devilish sexy smirk, Regina hops off the hood and opens the driver's side of the car. Sora glances over her shoulder to look in the car and hears electric dance music pours out of the speakers as Jessica Sutta's "White Lies" plays on the cd player. Suddenly the girl has a feeling what her present is and feels almost faint. Her face turns cherry red.

The blonde makes her way to the front of the car and stands in front of Sora. Her eyes seem to pierce the dark haired girl as her green gray eyes blaze with heat. Regina's hips sway side to side to each vibrating beat of the music playing, so sensual that it can make any men flush. Arms raises over her head and hands run through her blonde locks erotically.

Sora gulps, speechless and mesmerized with her eyes watching the girl's every move. However she blinks out of her trance when she notices her friend walk over to her. A shock of electricity runs up her body when Regina places one hand on each of her knee. Shivers run up her spine when eyes lock for a few seconds before the blonde turns around to continue swinging her hips to the beat. Gradually Regina's hands move up from the knee to grab Sora's hand to pull her off the car.

Sora's jaw drop and she hesitatingly slides off the car. Gulping, she stands still as Regina continues to dance for her. The blonde grins as she pulls Sora's hand to bring her closer from behind her. The two girls blush at contact, Regina more surprised as she feels a shiver run up her back when she feels Sora behind her.

"E-erm" Regina hears the other trying to utter something and feels her pull away. Wondering what's the matter, Regina turns around to see Sora bashfully staring at the ground.

"S-so-sorry, it-its not that I don't like it.. It's just.. I.."Sora blushes. "Your dance is about to make me faint,"

Silence.

Sora feels a cold sweat run down the back of her neck as Regina stares at her. "R-regina?" Her stiff nerves melt when she hears the blonde laugh.

"Really? Faint?" Regina gasps for air as she laughs. "Well I can't say I don't believe you because for some reason I believe you can," she replies, imaging the girl actually fainting due to her meek nature.

Sora pouts. "I-I- I'm not use to this kind of stuff… I-I never been so close to someone before…in.. that way,"

Regina smirks. "Oh really?" She feels a sudden urge to take advantage of this weakness. Coyly, she hears a slow song play and she takes a step forward, closing the distance. Her fingers slip between Sora's. "How about a slow dance?" she murmurs, almost flirtaously.

Sora gulps. "S-sure," Her eyes shift down at her hands nervously. The feeling of Regina's fingers between hers causes her heart to jump.

Regina mentally pumps her fists into the air. "Great," She positions Sora's hands on her waist and wraps her own arms around her neck. Gently, the two pace side to side and Regina can't help but giggle when she notices Sora staring at the ground, shyly avoiding her gaze. "What's wrong?"

"S-sorry, just nervous," she says, and attempts to stare into Regina's eyes while they dance. Her heart pounds in her chest, racing as fast as a horse galloping.

"It's okay, no need to be nervous," Regina reassures her, "I don't bite," Her eyes gleam mischievously and she leans into Sora's ear. "Hard anyway," She hears a gulp and giggles, bemused.

The song continues to steadily play on the cd player as the couple continue to dance under the moon. In the sky, dark clouds begin to blanket over the stars. As each second passes, Regina can feel herself melting against Sora, her mind at ease being so close to the other girl. Her nose catches Sora's scent and she can feel her heart pulsating, her blood turning hot.

_God.. This feeling.. _Regina bites her lower lip, questioning herself again if she's in love.

_But she's a girl… _She bites her lower lip, thoughtful. _But the way I feel around her.. My heart is beating so fast and it's almost hard to breathe… I never felt this feeling except when I'm with her. _A soft chuckle escapes her lips as she knows there isn't any more use to deny her feelings. Silently, she enjoys the sensation of feeling the girl so close and she shifts a bit closer. She feels her dance partner flinch slightly at contact but feels the muscle relax a second later. A blush springs up to her cheeks when she feels Sora's breath caress her ear lightly as she sings to the song.

"_Hit me like a ray of sun, burning through my darkest night, you're the only one that I want, I'm addicted to your light~ I swore I'd never fall again, but this don't even feel like falling~ gravity ain't begin to pull me back to the ground again~"_

Sora grins, "This is one of my favorite songs," she says.

The blonde mentally chuckle to herself, smiling as the lyrics seem to actually speak about how she's been feeling lately around her new roommate. Slowly she lifts her head off of Sora's shoulder and she gazes into the other girl's brown eyes.

Her breathing gets slow and deep as she begins to be nervous gazing into her crush's eyes. She sees Sora blush at the closeness but notices she isn't pulling away either. _She.. She isn't pulling away?_ A force feeling like gravity tempts her to lean forward to kiss the lips only a few inches away from her own. _So close.. I could kiss her.. And.. She's not moving so.. does she.. want me to kiss her?_

Regina bites her lower lip as she remembers memories of the kiss on the night she were drunk yesterday. She remembers the sensation of soft lips against hers, the sensation so electrifying that it makes her face hot. Her eyes shifts up to gaze at Sora's lips. Her lips feels dry and she licks her own bottom lip.

Throwing away all inhibitions, Regina leans forward and brushes her lips against Sora's. She can feel the other girl stiffen and she braces herself for rejection.

But she figures that since she already went so far as kissing the other girl, she'd get what she could. Afterall, the kiss sent euphoria through her body, so much that Regina feels addicted. It makes her crave for more. But before Regina can lean forward to kiss Sora more a drop of water falls on her cheek.

It's almost as if the weather were speaking for the girls - about their chemistry as loud thunder clap in the sky and a bolt of lightning flashes through the sky. Quickly the girls separate, Sora initiating as she jumps at the noise. Regina laughs when rain begins to pour. Rain begins to soak into their clothes and the two separate, scrambling to the car. Regina laughs when she hears Sora hollering at her to unlock her side of the door while pounding on the window.

Soaking wet, the two girls laugh when they finally both sit inside the vehicle. Not wanting to be on the top of the cliff in such a weather, the girls head back home. The music and rain fills the silence between the two girls as neither utters a word. Both were nervous and shy, unsure of what to say as in their mind the scene of the kiss shared only a moment ago replays over and over in their minds.

Sora steals a glance over at Regina and wonders what is going on in the popular girl's mind. She knows so far from what she knew of her that she loves playing around, but kissing her was a surprise. Her mind feels like a tangle of webs and she wonders if Regina is only doing this to experiment or just for 'fun' as some girls seem to be really experimental these days. Sora brings her fingertips up to her lips, brushing them gently as she remembers the feeling of Regina's lips against hers. The 3 second kiss causes her to blush at the thought and she pulls her hand away. _This is even more confusing then when she kissed me when she was drunk- at least at that time she did it only because she was drunk._

Luckily for them the drive is short and the two pull up to the driveway. Through the rain, they notice a figure standing in front of the door of the Sora's house. Regina squints and tries to make out the person. The person seems familiar.

"Who is-" the blonde begins to say but turns to see Sora staring at the visitor in shock.

"Its.. It's Iris," Sora mutters in astonishment.


End file.
